One Rude Awakening
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Basically, Everyone upstairs DIDN'T want them to break up. But, their plan to get them back together wasn't exactly average.
1. As Good As Its Gonna Get

I stood looking at myself in the mirror. I sighed.

"This is as good as its gonna get." I straightened out my black pleated skirt and rested my arms at my sides. I attempted to run my fingers through my long dirty blonde hair, but it only made it worse. I took out my comb and attempted to settle my hair. Unfortunately, my hair was naturally pin straight. I always attempted to re-create Miley's butterfly curls, but constantly failed leaving my hair in a frizzy mess. I didn't bother to curl it tonight. Joe always said he loved my hair, so I didn't curl it as much for our dates.

I don't know why I decided on a skirt. I hated skirts. I always did. I was a very shy person. I didn't like showing off anything. Mostly things I didn't have. I was small chested, and I had pale, boney legs. I hated my body in every way. And now I didn't have any time to change before Joe got here.

I heard the doorbell ring and took one last look at myself. I sighed and went downstairs. I opened the door to see Joe standing there. His jaw dropped as he looked me over quietly.

"Hi." I said trying to get his attention.

"Hi. You look amazing." He said. I blushed. He was trying to make me feel better. I know it.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"So… I was thinking we could maybe catch a movie and then have dinner?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. He showed me to his waiting car. A '74 Mustang. He opened the door for me and I sat down inside. He smiled at me and turned the car on.

* * *

I ran into my room crying. Literally, tears streaming down my face. I currently had no idea why I ever thought he actually liked me. Joe Jonas. Why did I even fool myself. I sobbed into my pillow. I was hopeless. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I rummaged through my drawers and found a pair of sharp scissors. I went back into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I held out my forearm and pressed the blade of the scissors horizontally against the skin. It stung at first, but quickly faded as every thought and feeling evaporated into the air. I could feel a drop of blood dip down the side of my arm and wiped it off. I sighed. I threw the scissors to the side and fell back into the pillows.

Kill me now.

* * *

**Zomfg. **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**I can't believe i'm actuallly posting this!?**

**OK, so BE WARNED.**

**This story WILL CONTAIN...**

**1. Innaproriote Ideas, images and thoughts.**

**2. Sexual references up the wazoo.**

**3. VERY AWKWARD SEX SCENES.**

**4. A boy and girl switching bodies, resulting in pure chaos.**

**5. Self mutilation.  
**

**6. Normal rape and Technecally Incest rape. (OK, probably not)**

**7. Female bodily functions and uncomfortable situations.**

**8. Possible pregnancy.**

**9. Probable death.**

**10. All around WEIRDEST FUCKING STORY ON EARTH.**

**Ok, so my boyfriend and I are kind of teaming up on this (mainly cause i don't know that much about the point of view of a boy in these situations) and its been making us both very uncomfortable. **

**But, its kind of fun to write dirty stuff like this once and a while. **

**So, don't hate me for posting it, cause i've actually been shelfing this since January. (no, really I have.) **

**So... um... yeah...**

**P.S. Its a switching bodies story. (but extremly twisted.)**

**P.S.S. Sophie, Kat, anyone who I talk to on a regular basis... If you actually decide to read this, please go on MSN. **

**P.S.S.S. Sophie, Josh kinda doesn't hate you anymore. Feel happy about this.**

**P.S.S.S.S Um... i forget what i was gonna say for this one.**

**Oh, yeah. THERES A REASON ITS MATURE...**

**Love ya,**

**LIVI  
**

**  
**


	2. A Rude Awakening

um. so... yeah. next chapter. default. yeah. its that one. just... be prepared to laugh, cause its totally only meant for the lulz.

remeber, you have been warned.

love,

livi.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I woke slowly. I turned over and my hand brushed against my stomach. It was bare. Wait… bare? I sat up and looked around at unfamiliar grey walls. I stood up. I was wearing a pair of shorts. And no shirt? I looked at my chest. Flat. Completely flat. It was boyish and soft. Tanned too. I looked around the room for a mirror. When I walked I felt different. My weight was distributed differently. I had to be at least a foot or two taller. I found a mirror on the closet door.

I screamed bloody murder.

Kevin and Nick Jonas appeared at the doorway.

"Joe, what's wrong??" Kevin asked. I screamed again.

* * *

**Joe's POV.**

I shot up.

A alarm was waking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then stood up and felt different. There was a bubbling underneath my skin. Like it was burning almost. Like it had flipped inside out and back again. I felt like I wasn't wearing enough, and my legs were very cold. I stood up out of bed and walked over to a pile of clothes on the dresser. I looked at the clothes. They were really small. And… girls clothes? I found a mirror and looked at the reflection.

I just gasped.

LILLY?!

I had long, abnormally pin straight blonde hair. I was a foot or two shorter than my boy body. Only about 5'1'' to my normal 6'2''. My waist was dainty and delicate. And… Oh my god… I had BOOBS? Oh… me likey…. Wait.. Wait… Joe. STOP!! Their on YOU, JOE! That's NOT supposed to be there! THOSE ARE LILLY'S BOOBS!!

Wait a minute. If I'm a girl… that means… I put one hand and patted in between my legs to feel that something was missing. NO!! No, no, no!! I'm A GUY! I was a girl, though. Girls don't have those. Of course this had to happen. I was a girl!

I looked down at myself in shock. I was wearing what Lilly wore on our date last night. A red shirt and a black skirt. I felt especially cold and uncomfortable in the skirt. Like I totally wasn't wearing enough to cover myself. Is this how Lilly felt all the time? Now wonder Lilly wore jeans a lot. But, aren't girls usually used to skirts? Miley wears them all the time. I guess Lilly was maybe self conscious about her body? I can't imagine why. She was thin, beautiful and she had a totally normal body. Nothing to be ashamed of. I liked how she looked. So why does she feel that way?

But I was a girl. A small girl. A beautiful small girl. Lilly was my girlfriend, right? Its not so terrible. I placed my hands on my hips and felt them and my stomach. Her skin was soft, and perfect. Her totally flat stomach looked attractive and the skirt hugged my hips beautifully.

My small girl hands drifted up towards her chest and I cupped her breasts in my hands, something I've wanted to do for as long as I've known Lilly. And yes, I know its weird, but honestly, what guy doesn't? It wasn't any comfort for losing my 'manhood', though. I wasn't comparing to anything, cause the only three girls I'd ever really been with, I didn't go anywhere with. I suppose they looked nice. I wasn't complaining at all.

Lilly had a nice, thin, beautiful body. I wrapped my arms around myself. I was incredibly small too. I can admit, I did feel a little cramped in her body. She was short and thin, and I wasn't used to it.

I quickly removed my hands. Especially considering I was practically feeling up Lilly. Or, oh… god… I was feeling up myself!? OH, GOD. Also considering the first naked girl I'll ever see is Lilly and I was her when I did see her naked.

Oh, god… That's conceited.

* * *

Lilly's POV

After about a hour of being Joe, I paced in his room. I had told his brothers that I felt sick so they'd leave me alone. I needed to figure things out. I glanced into the mirror at myself.

I was Joe Jonas. The boy I had been dreaming about for the better part of my adolescent life. The 18 year old gorgeous singer that I knew a ridiculous amount of information about. He was my dream boy. And my boyfriend. Well... ex-boyfriend.

And now I was him?

I hadn't taken off or put on any clothes since I woke up like this. Which meant I was in a pair of boxers with no shirt. His body was even better than I ever imagined it. Well toned, but not grossly muscled. How I liked boys. Guys who had big muscles was such a turn off to me. Part of the reason I liked Joe over Nick and Kevin, cause they had those muscles, and Joe didn't. Not the only reason, but… still. It was a plus. I lay my hands on his stomach, and felt immediately uncomfortable because I felt both ends of it. Joe was a adorable boy in every way, but being that adorable boy wasn't that great. I suddenly realized something.

I glanced down towards my legs and saw the bump. I immediately was anxious and even more uncomfortable in this skin. He had a…. well, I don't even have to say it… you know…. All guys have them? But, of course, Joe had one. I was unsure about every though I had toward Joe's _thing_. Especially considering I was on the other side of it now. It was on me… _(EW!!)_

I sighed an looked back down. I pulled up the elastic and looked down at… it. I won't explain anything to you, cause that would be gross, but… lets just start by saying that I was right about Joe being biggest. I was slightly impressed by it. I suppose I can be, he is my boyfriend. There wasn't any guessing now. I let go of the elastic and sighed.

I paced back and forth. Quite uncomfortable, might I add. I mean, seriously! How do guys walk with that thing between their legs? Uhg… never mind. I took another look in the mirror at myself. Hmm… I suddenly felt a pull in his… thing. It was like… a feeling or an urge. It felt like _it_ was moving around. The boxers I was wearing got slightly tighter. Almost like it was…growing?… Oh, holy crap. I just gave myself an erection!!… Understandable I guess, though. I was incredibly attracted to Joe. He was my boyfriend, but he had never given me a orgasm before! It felt somewhat ok. Kind of weird, knowing it was for the body I stood in. I suppose that if you're a guy this would be normal to get erections. But, I'm not a guy, so it was the strangest experience.

I shut one hand over his thing, just trying to make it not so uncomfortable, and it some what fought back in a way. I felt very uncomfortable touching his thing. Ew… that's weird!…. It felt a smallest amount of wet on the fabric covering it. Ok, that is really gross. I sighed and sat down on Joe's bed.

There was a knock on the door. I scrambled around looking for a t-shirt and soon found one. I slipped it over my head and ran to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked opening the door. Nick stood there. He pushed through the door and me out of the way. He opened Joe's dresser and sifted through it. He found a shirt and changed out of his and into the one he found in Joe's room. I looked at him. Ok, so I lied. On some boys, the muscles worked. Nick was one of them. His muscles were big for him, but he was a small guy so they were well proportioned. I felt Joe's thing act up again. OMG. EW! It felt really uncomfortable and alien. Nick turned to me.

"What's your problem?" he asked. I looked up and down his front side. "Dude, why are you looking at me like that? it's a little creepy…" He said. I snapped my eyes away from him and shifted uncomfortably. I felt _**it**_ move around. I saw Nick notice it.

"Sorry, I guess."

"Joe… You ok?" He asked. I took offense to this.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"How you feeling? Last night you seemed a little upset."

"I was being a total jerk to Lilly. She doesn't deserve me." I spat to him. He looked to me.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Girls can overreact sometimes. Miley's like that too."

"WE DO NOT!!' I yelped. Nick shot me a confused look. "Um... I mean... _They _don't..."

"Ok…. Just… apologize then… Whatever…" He said.

"Out. Now." He nodded and left. I sighed.

This would take so much therapy to recover from.

Suddenly I realized what I needed to do.

I had to go see Joe.

As… Joe.


	3. STOP TOUCHING ME!

you've been warned a few times.

but... just laugh. its supposed to be funny.

* * *

Joe's POV.

I lay in Lilly's bed. I didn't know what to do with her Or…myself, rather. I felt ultimately uncomfortable doing anything. Walking, sitting, standing. So I just lay there. I suddenly heard a tap on the window. Someone was knocking on it. I looked to it and saw.. Myself?! I ran over and let them in. 'Joe' climbed through the window and brushed himself off. He looked up to me.

"Please say your Joe!" They asked. I nodded. The person sighed in relief and hugged me.

"Who are you?" I cried out.

"JOE! Its me! Lilly!" S/he said.

"OH MY GOD! Lilly, what happened to us!?" I cried out. Lilly looked down at me. Lilly was now a towering 6'3, my old height, and I felt intimidated by her.

"I don't know! I got home after last night and went straight to bed!" Lilly responded. "IN That bed! Not yours! WHAT IS GOING ON, JOE!" Lilly walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Look, Lilly. I HAVE NO IDEA! I mean seriously! LOOK AT ME! I'm a GIRL! With girl parts! I HAVE BOOBS!" I screeched, squeezing them. Lilly shot me a angry glare.

"I KNOW! THEY'RE USUALLY MINE!! And stop touching me like that!!" Lilly yelled at me, slapping my hands away from my, her, chest.

"WELL YOU HAVE MY…." I said pointing towards the bump in Lilly's jeans between her legs. Lilly shut her legs and gasped.

"SHUT UP, JOE!" She said. I sighed and walked over to her, sitting down.

"Lilly… I'm you. Your me. What the hell happened!?" I said.

"I don't know! Joe, seriously! Its not like I wanted to be you!"

"I don't want to be you! I want to be _with_ you. Not be you!" I stated.

"What happened last night then?!" She asked.

"Well….. That old lady….. At the restraunt? She was mumbling something when we were leaving."

"SHE CURSED US!!"

"I guess so…." I looked up to her. "Lilly, what are we gonna do!?" I slumped down into her bed. She paced back and forth for a few minutes. I looked down at my chest.

"I think we need rules." Lilly said. "At least until we figure this out."

"OK. Rule one. Nobody finds out." I responded.

"Fine." She agreed.

"My brothers would never let me live this down." I said shaking my head.

"Fine. Rule two. NO touching my body in inappropriate WAYS or PLACES." Lilly said blatantly. I had totally broken this rule quite a few times.

"Are you kidding me?! Its not like I'm going to go fingering you, Lilly! What kind of guy do you think I am?" I said in a disgusted tone.

"Joe. I'm serious."

"I know. Deal. Same for me. Please don't touch me…" I said, pointing a finger towards her lower half.

"Um….well… wait…". She said uncomfortably. She looked down at it, then up to me. "I kind of got a…"

"A what?" I said

"Um…. A boner…." She whispered. I froze and looked at her.

"Oh…" I suddenly asked the first thing that came to mind. "Well... how'd that happen?" Then realized what I uncool thing that was to ask. Lilly shifted uncomfortably.

"Um... well... when I woke up... like... as you... you kind of didn't have a shirt on... and... I..." She muttered. "And then Nick came in... and he didn't have a shirt on..." I felt my eyes blare.

"Oh my god... did he see?!" I yelped. Lilly shrugegd.

"Kind of..."

"OH... my god... Lilly, he's my brother! This body's..." I poked her abdomen, impressing myself with how hard it was. "THIS BODY's BROTHER!!"

"How… do you… you know… fix it?" She asked.

"Well… with guys you just have to… I mean… you…. Well… I should…. Or…" I stuttered. I sighed. "You have to adjust it." I finally let out.

"We have a problem, don't we." She said. I nodded. "Do you want…to... you know…" I shrugged.

"I guess…" I said. I stepped closer and shifted uncomfortably.

"Joe, just do it… this is really uncomfortable." She said quickly. I reached down toward her waist and touched the rim of her (my)jeans. I quickly snapped my hands away from her. She looked down at me. "Joe! Just do it! Its your body, anyway!"

"But… your feeling it. Plus… its kind of… Well… impure for me, as a girl, to be doing this to my body."

"JOE. I don't think it matters. I can't do it, and it really needs to be done. Please, Joe… Just do it!" I sighed and pulled at the button the held her jeans in place. I noticed she had chosen the most loose jeans I owned. I unzipped them and stuck my hand down toward my _thing_. Lilly squirmed uncomfortably. I ignored her and fixed it. I removed my hands as fast as possible and stepped away from Lilly. She looked down to me thankfully.

"Better?" She nodded.

"Thank you." She said sighing. "That's so uncomfortable…" She said sitting down

"I know." I said. She let out a laugh and sighed.

"Do guys have that happen to them that much?" She asked sarcastically.

"Lilly, your not helping." I said. She stuck out her tongue at me and moved on.

"Rule Three. NO Flirting with girls. I am not a lesbian." Lilly stated sternly.

"Same for you! Don't you dare flirt with my brothers. Or… look at them in personal places or anything. You're my girlfriend. Don't forget that. Anything else?"

"I can't really think of anymore." She said. "Just… act like a girl."

"Fine." Lilly said. Her eyes suddenly blared and she glanced to me. "Oh my god…What about skateboarding!"

"Oh… god…" I said. I sunk back into Lilly's bed again. "We are so screwed." Lilly grabbed me and I wrapped her arms around my small body. I tucked my head into her shoulder.

"We aren't screwed. Just slightly… partially… ok. We are screwed." She said. I started to cry. "What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Um…….I…don't know!! I just started crying!" I said between sobs.

"Oh… girl's hormones. Sorry. That happens a lot." She said.

"You cry that much?" I asked.

"Tons. All girls do." She hugged me again. Suddenly Lilly let go of me and stood up. She paced.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She looked to me.

"Joe, I'm still mad at you." Lilly said. I sighed.

"What exactly did I do again?" I asked. Lilly gave me a angry look.

"See! That's what you do! YOU DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME!" She yelled. I sighed. I stood up and sat down in Lilly's bed. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. "Get out of my bed!" Lilly shouted at me. I looked at her.

"Its currently my bed, actually. And if your going to be mean, you should go back to my house." I snapped at her. He groaned and ran 'her' hands through 'her' hair.

"That isn't fair! Its my bed! Its my room! Its my house! You should be the one to leave! I'm the one who is a _**boy**_ right now!!" She screamed.

"WELL I'M IN YOUR BODY! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS TOO!" I screamed. I pulled the blanket over my head and began to cry. I sobbed until I felt a strong hand lay on my back. It rubbed my back. I was calmed. I breathed softly. The blanket was pulled from over me to rest at my shoulders. Lilly was there.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I… I…" She tried to say. I sighed again. "I just want to be myself again…" She said.

"Me too." I whispered.

* * *

Lilly's POV.

Joe sat up and we hugged. Joe sighed and shivered.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Joe sighed.

"I just feel really uncomfortable in these clothes." I looked at him. He was wearing what I fell asleep in last night. A skirt.

"Oh… right… I guess you should probably change…" I said. Joe gave me a worried look.

"Well… I think that breaks one of our rules…" Joe said quietly. "Um… what am I supposed to do?" He asked uneasily.

"I guess Its ok if you just change… it will be a pain if we dwell on it."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Its ok. I broke the rule already anyway." I said begrudgingly.

"LILLY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Joe whisper yelled at me.

"I changed clothes. That's all! Relax…" I said trying to reassure him.

"You didn't look, did you?" I shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well… yeah…" I said. Joe blushed marjorly.

"Lilly…" He started to say.

"I'm sorry… I just… I couldn't help myself… and… we didn't have rules yet… and…" I tried explaining it to him.

"Lilly, its ok. I'm just a little embarrassed…" Joe said, still blushing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know… my….no girl's ever seen it." Joe said looking away from me.

"I was impressed. If it helps…" I said. Joe smiled nervously at me. Joe shivered again. "Um… just take a shower and change. We can talk more after." Joe nodded and stood up. He walked towards the door and turned back to me.

"Um… you should stay here, cause your mom doesn't know ….'Joe' is here." He said putting quotation marks over his name.

"I know. I'll get some clothes for you. Go take a shower." Joe nodded and left the room. I walked towards my closet and opened it. I searched through the clothes and found a pair of skinny jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. I found one of my easier to put on bras and a pair of underwear. I set it down on the bed and waited until Joe came back.

* * *

Joe's POV

I looked into the mirror. Lilly looked back at me. I felt even more uncomfortable being her. I took one hand to my hip where the t-shirt ended. I pulled it up to reveal Lilly's stomach. I grinned, then sighed. I closed my eyes and pulled off her shirt. I opened my eyes to see Lilly's body. A skirt and bra. Her bra was normal, not lacy or anything frilly. Just a plain pink bra. I sighed and looked down at her skirt. I unzipped it by the side and it easily fell to the ground. Lilly's underwear matched her bra. Nothing special. I'd seen Lilly in a bikini before, but I had a new respect for her body. She was truly even more beautiful than I though she was. I closed my eyes for the remainder of taking off Lilly's clothes. I turned away from my mirror and turned on her shower. I stepped inside.

After a quick and uncomfortable 'me-as-Lilly' shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked back into Lilly's bedroom. Lilly sat on her bed waiting for me. I looked to her uneasily.

"Ok… Um.. Put these clothes on." She said as she handed me a pile of clothes. I looked through them and nodded. I slipped on all of the clothes and looked back at Lilly.

"What now?" I asked. Lilly sighed.

"I should probably go back to your house…"

"Probably. My parents would be looking for me." I said. She nodded.

"Joe…I'm scared." She said. I nodded.

"I am too. Just… don't worry. We'll figure this out as soon as possible."


	4. Bleeding?

Why does Livi have to post this story!?

Reviews are nice.

Uh... here you go.

-Josh.

* * *

I lay in bed. I was afraid to open my eyes. I was terrified that the dream about me switching bodies with Joe might have been real. I had to finally open them. I looked around. It was Joe's room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still Joe… I sighed. Oh, god.

I heard a cell phone ringing next to me. I picked up the iPhone. I clicked the answer button.

"….Hello?" I asked.

"_Why didn't you tell me you were dying?!" _I heard my girl voice yell. It was Joe.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up.

"_I'm bleeding. Like… down there…"_ Joe whispered. I laughed.

"That makes last night make sense about your crying."

"_WHAT? Ok, I'm dying and your laughing at me? Lilly I don't want to die! I don't want you to die either!!"_

"Joe. Chill. You aren't dying. You have my period. it's a girl thing. We get it once a month."

"_Girls bleed? Are you kidding me!!" _He said.

"Joe!" He sighed.

"_What do I do about it? Or would you like me to die of blood loss, cause there's like…a ton coming out…"_

"Joe. Shush. I'm coming over. Don't leave my room."

"_OK. Come. Quick…" _I hung up the phone and got dressed. I quickly made my way over to my house and knocked on the door. My mom answered it.

"Hi. Is Lilly here?"

"Yes. She's up in her room. I'll go get her."

"No. Its ok. I'll go up." I said. She nodded and pointed up the stairs. I walked into my room to see Joe under the covers sobbing.

"Joe? I'm here." I said. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of him.

"Uhg… go away." He said.

"Joseph Adam Jonas. Get up. I'm here to help you." He sighed.

"Fine…" Joe sat up. He looked to me. "You look happy. Why?"

"Well, this means I don't have to have it this month." I said laughing.

"Yeah. That gives me great incentive to get up." I stuck out my tongue at him. I got up and went into my bathroom. I got a few pads and came back to my room.

"Go take a show, first off. You need to be clean. And… close your eyes when you do…" He nodded and went into the bathroom. I heard a 5 minute shower and she came back, a towel wrapped around him. He looked at me uneasily. I had prepared a pair of underwear. I handed it to him and turned the other way. He put on the rest of the clothes.

"Lilly?" She asked. I turned around. He stood there, fully dressed. He smiled. I like it when he smiles even in my body. I smiled. "Don't look at me like that… Just cause I'm a girl… doesn't mean you can laugh at me…" He pouted.

"I'm not laughing at you. Although it is nice to get some revenge on you." he laughed. I laughed. "You know what's hilarious?"

"I probably don't want to hear this, but what?" Joe said, sitting on my bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. I went over and sat down next to him-- no, her.

"Me and Miley used to wish every guy in the world who's ever said something like 'ITS PROBABLY NOT EVEN THAT BAD' would go through it and get it as bad as we do."

"Wow. Funny."

"And we'd say, 'Yeah, what now, Bitch. Now make me a cake!'" I said laughing. Joe laughed too.

"I guess guys do deserve it. We are jerks… like.. All the time." he said.

"Yeah. Boys are jerks." I said. I laughed, considering that at the moment, I was a boy. Joe held his stomach and groaned.

"Uhg,…. I feel terrible!" he said. I put my arm around him.

"Cramps… bloating. Back pain….bleeding… all part of the wonderful idea of being a girl…" I said.

"I can't believe you deal with this every month."

"Sometimes twice. Its terrible."

"Twice? I think I'd go insane if I had to regularly. Man…. Uhg… it hurts so bad!!" he said. The door opened. "Are we still together?" Joe asked. I smiled and nodded.

"As gross as that sounds to me, being with someone who looks identical to me. Its good. It'll give us a better excuse to be together anyway." Joe was really smart about this…

"So… we…"

"You can kiss me." he said.

"I'm not going to kiss myself." I said grossly.

"Fine. I will." He kissed me on the lips. It was beautiful and sweet.

"Conceited much?" I said.

"I don't care. Its still you." Joe said. I hugged him.

"Joe, you're annoying."

"You too, Lilly." I said.


	5. This Isn't Gonna Change Things?

whats painfully ironically cruel about the last chapter, is that about two months ago, the day after i wrote it, god decided to hate me.

isn't that lovely.

lol.

sad part?

* * *

Joe's POV.

I sat on Lilly's bed. I was reading a magazine article about me and my brothers. I glanced to my arm. It was small, dainty almost. I noticed small pink scars up and down the underside. One on the middle was still fresh. Bright red and swollen.

Lilly cuts?

Why hadn't I noticed this before?

I grabbed her cell phone and called her-- or him.

"_Joe?" _A deep voice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"_What's wrong?"_

"Um… Lilly…what's up with these cuts on your arms."

"_I don't know….. Um…I fall a lot?…." _She said.

"Lilly. Do you cut yourself?" It was silent for a moment. "Lilly, its ok. I'm your boyfriend. You can tell me." I said. Ok, so technically, Lilly's girlfriend at the moment.

"…_yeah. I do……" _I heard.

"Oh, Lilly… why?" I asked, whining a little.

"_I just… kinda… hate how… my life is…." _He whimpered out.

"Are you busy?"

"_No…"_

"Why don't you come over. We can talk."

"_OK." _

--

Lilly appeared at the door a few minutes later.

"Hi…" He said. I waved for him to come over. He sat down in his bed and hugged me.

"Hi…" I said. I showed him the under side of my arm. The pink scars made Lilly wince. "Tell me about it."

"Its…. Miley. She's all perfect… and bossy and…. I always felt like I wasn't good enough to be alive. I'm gigantic. And… totally gross. And ugly. And stupid." I looked to him with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Lilly, you're beautiful. Your smart, and nice and beautiful."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Imagine someone as big as me shrinking to this small. I feel like I'm in a small box. Your tiny." I said squirming around.

"Joe…" He started.

"Seriously. To tell you the truth, even if this didn't happen, I would have made sure we made up. I wouldn't want to lose someone as amazing as you. Your beautiful. Miley is way to thin."

"Joe….."

"I still have my guy mind. I know a cute girl when I see one."

"Oh, great. Now you've made me a lesbian."

"Oh… god. Lilly. Stop that."

"Uhg…. EW!" He said. I laughed again. '

"Lilly, do you think you'll still cut?"

"Well, I'm not going to cut your body. But… maybe myself. I depends."

"Lilly…. Come on."

"Its not like this will change anything." He said.

"Yes it will. I'll be sure of it."

--

Lilly's POV.

Joe and I had migrated outside. I had grabbed a skateboard from my house and was attempting to do some tricks. Joe was sitting in the grass watching me.

I leaned back and tried a double kick flip. I smacked my back hard on the pavement. It hurt really, really bad.

"I thought you skateboarded." Joe said sarcastically.

"I do. But… incase you haven't noticed I'm you at the moment. I've only ever skated as me."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm a girl. Small. Not as tall. I weigh less. Skateboarding as a girl is different than skateboarding as some boy who's never skateboarded in his life. I still know how to skateboard. I just… suck, cause you don't skateboard. Your body isn't used to using those muscles." I tried again and fell hard on my butt. "Jeeze. Do you ever exercise? You're so out of shape, its not even funny, Joe."

"No. I have to disagree. Seeing me fall on my ass is hilarious when its not me doing it." Joe said. he laughed.

"You do know that if I break a leg, when we go back to being ourselves. You'll have a broken leg." I said.

"Well, don't get a broken leg."

"Maybe I will."

"Lilly. That's not fair." I picked up the skate board and tried again. This time I landed it.

"HA! There ya go." I said.

"Don't break me, please." Joe said. I tried again and finally landed a few tricks. Then Nick and Kevin came out.

"JOE?" Nick asked. I didn't quite hear them and I did another midnight jump. I looked to them.

"Joe? When did you learn to skateboard?" Kevin asked.

"Um… I don't know." I said.

"Yeah. I thought you were the guy that wore the clothes, but couldn't skate…"

"Well… I don't know. I guess I can."

"Right." Nick said. "Um… Joe. We were gonna go to the park and go play it out. Is that cool?"

"NO!!" I yelled. Kevin and Nick looked at each other confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… I… think I'm coming down with something. My throat hurts."

"Ok. We're gonna go anyway." I nodded and they walked off.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"I don't know how to sing!" I said.

"You DON'T?"

"NO! I skateboard and do my homework. I don't have a musical bone in my body."

"Well… THAT'S A PROBLEM!" Joe yelled.

--

Joe's POV.

Lilly's cell phone rang. It was sitting on the pavement and was on vibrate and it started to flip out. I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! Hey. Guess what we're doing tonight?" It was Miley.

"What." I asked.

"KARAOKE!! Tonight at Rico's on the beach. It will be awesome."

"Um… OK? Can I bring Joe?"

"Sure. Oliver and Sarah and Jake are coming too. It should be awesome. SEE YA!" She hung up. I looked to Lilly.

"Wanna go to Karaoke?"

--

Lilly and I were sitting on the beach with Miley, Oliver, Sarah and Jake.

"OK! Who wants to come up and sing next?" Nobody raised their hands. Lots of shaking heads. I slowly raised my hand.

"I will." I said. Lilly looked at me with blaring eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She whispered to me.

"Having fun." I smiled and walked up to the stage. I adjusted my skirt and grabbed a mike.

Lilly's jaw lay in the sand.

"Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you." I sang. Her voice was really good. Everyone looked really surprised

"I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't need you

Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy, you know  
You better run

Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows  
What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy  
You knew this day would come

Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night

Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could have been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me, boy  
Feel me when I tell ya  
I am fine  
And it's time for me to draw the line

Cause it's a girl's night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out without you  
You better hold tight  
This girl's night is without you  
Let's go  
G.N.O.  
Let's go  
It's a girl's night out." I finished the song and got off stage. I sat down next to Lilly and the rest of her friends. "What?" I said innocently.

"OMG. You totally just stood me up. Your way better than Hannah!" Miley said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Defiantly!!"

"Why are they so surprised? You have such a awesome voice! I have to say. I always wanted to sing that song…. I suppose it'd be awkward as a guy…" I thought to Lilly. I laughed.

"I don't know how to sing, Joe. Last time I embarrassed myself in front of the entire school." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I'm screwed." I said.

"Yup."

--


	6. Trouble Brewing

Joe's POV.

Miley and I were sitting at the beach. She was rambling about something. I was almost sleeping due to the fact that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"And then he asked me out!!" She looked to my blank expression. "LILLY! Are you even listening?"

"Not really…"

"Thanks!" She said sarcastically. "I was talking about how Nick asked me out." I shot up.

"Nick asked you out?!" I almost yelled. Nick? MY Nick? My brother Nick? Nick… Jonas?

"Yeah! I'm so excited."

"Wait…you-Miley or you-Hannah?"

"Well…. Hannah, but still! He asked me that one night, when I introduced you to the brothers. Kevin went off to talk to Ashley, and Nick and I got talking… and he really likes me!"

"Miley, he's gonna be really pissed that you lied to him."

"NO. He won't. I think he will understand."

"See, Nick really isn't one to take things and think them out. He'll immediately make an opinion and stick with it. You just need to hope that his first impression is good."

"Yes. And you know that from a long friendship with the Jonas Brothers for what… two weeks?" She snapped.

"_Try almost 16 years, bitch."_ I thought. "No. That's what Joe told me."

"Oh, don't listen to Joe. He'll hate me a Nick together. I think he hates me anyway. He has this evil stare he does whenever he's around me."

"Really? Just recently?" She shook her head.

"No… actually its kinda stopped recently. But, for how long I've known him."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." I said. Did I really do that? Seriously. I guess I haven't been that great a friend to her. She has helped us out a ton. Uhg. I'm such a jerk.

Lilly's cell phone rang. It read my number so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_JOE!! Kevin and Nick are trying to make me sing!!"_

"Then just sing!" I turned to Miley. "Miley, I'll be right back." I stood up and walked away from her.

"_I don't know how!!"_

"Yes. You do. Don't over do it and just sing softly."

"_I can't do this! I'm a terrible singer! I'll make you look terrible!"_

"Stop. Just relax. In my room there's a book on the desk its green. On it says songs. I forget the words to the songs all the time. I'm really bad about that. Just sing the songs from the book. My part is highlighted."

"_Joe… I can't do this!"_

"Yes. You can. I'll come over later to see how it went."

"_Oh my god. I'm gonna be so terrible."_

"No you aren't. Just don't over do it."

"_OK. Come soon! Please!"_

--

Lilly's POV

I found the book Joe was talking about. I walked downstairs to see Kevin and Nick sitting on the couch with guitars. I looked at them terrified.

"Joe. You love singing. What is your problem for the past few weeks?"

"Nothing. Lets just get this over with." They glanced at each other and then back to me.

"Want to do Take a Breath?" Nick asked.

"Um…" I looked through the book and found it. "OK."

"I walked across the crowded street.  
A sea of eyes, they cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle." My voice cracked a little, but I kept singing. It sounded ok.

"Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camouflage the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter."

--

Lilly's POV

Joe came through his bedroom door about a half hour later.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Joe asked sitting down one the chair opposite the bed where I was.

"Surprisingly not terrible. But, I was terrified the whole time. I'm not good at singing in public."

"OK." She looked at my head. "Wow. My hair looks terrible." Joe walked over and started pulling at my head.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Can you straighten it?" he asked.

"I don't know how to use a straightener."

"You're a girl! Don't all girls?"

"I don't exactly need to." I said picking up of Joe's blonde, straight hair that hung near my shoulder. Joe sighed, and groaned.

"Fine… I'll do it." Joe said.

"You know how to?" he nodded. he pulled out a straightener from the closet and plugged it in.

"How do you think Kevin and I not have Nick-hair constantly?"

--

Lilly's POV

I walked into my actual home. I missed living there. I sighed and saw Joe sitting on the couch quietly sleeping. I walked up to him and shot a devilish smile into the air. I stepped closer and took out my hands.

"Joe…." I whispered. He didn't stir. I laughed quietly and stuck my fingers at his sides, starting to tickle Joe. He squirmed around waking up and laughing, gasping for air. I stopped tickling him and sat down next to his small body.

"Nice way to wake a person up!" He spat sarcastically. I laughed.

"Your brothers said we're going to a party tonight."

"A party? Hm…."

"Yeah. At Tiffany's." Joe nodded.

"Ok…"

"And they said I could invite you." I confused myself. "Well… they told Joe to invite Lilly… so…"

"I got that." He said. I nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Eight."


	7. Party

**you've been warned.**

ps. i've never actually been raped, but... i have weird friends. so... yeah.

* * *

Joe's POV

I don't remember much of the party. It was a huge nonstop, extremely loud blur, and the white noise didn't plan of ceasing.

The one thing I did remember was the almost clear memory of… IT.

I was standing in a dark room avoiding everything. I didn't want to be there, and I couldn't find Lilly. So, I stood there. Alone. There was suddenly a bang against the door and a figure entered the pitch black room. He stumbled around and headed towards me. He didn't appear to be too old, but I could tell he was a teenager. I stepped backward from his grasp.

"Oh, running are you, Girlie?!" He mumbled uneasily. I could really barley make out his speech. His voice was partially familiar, but I was too scared to think of it's owner at the moment. He stumbled toward me again, this time pushing me down. I was now pinned to the ground, underneath the weight of the man. I struggled to break free from his grasp, but failed when I realized I wasn't a six-foot, strong, teenage boy anymore, but a small, thin, 16 year old girl. I was Lilly now. The man pushed his chest into my small body. It hurt. He thrust his lower half into me as I tried to push him off of me. I continued to struggle as he held me down. He was laughing.

"Don't deny it, Baby!!" He yelped. I felt streams of tears gush down my face as he continued to push at me. He laughed again and pulled off his pants. I sobbed harder.

He was going to rape me. I sobbed harder at the worst thought I'd ever had. And how it was probably true.

I was Joe Jonas, a guy and I was being raped as a girl. And he was going to rape Lilly, while I was her. Lilly is going to kill me for this. (If that made any sense.)

He pulled at my skirt, which really was the worst idea to wear, and it moved a inch or two downward. I grabbed the fabric before it had gone any lower. He shoved my hand off and pulled it down all the way. I sobbed harder. He pulled at the rest of my clothes and once again, pushed his naked male body into my (currently) girl one. I could feel him thrust himself into me. **Inside** of me. He was raping Lilly's body. He was raping…me. I just sobbed. Hard.

--

Kevin's POV

I looked around. I had fallen asleep? I stood up, stumbling a little. I had a gigantic headache and when I looked around I realized it was late at night, and I was still at Tiffany's house. I walked around, searching for my brothers. I walked into a room that was incredibly dark, and saw a small body strewn over across the floor.

Lilly?

I crept over to it and looked at her closer. It was Lilly. I looked her over, only to realize that she was hurt. She had large bruises all over her legs, arms, back and stomach, which was visible only because her t-shirt was pushed up a few inches. There was blood on her legs. Between her legs. I gasped at the sight of her and pulled her up into my arms. She opened her eyes faintly and looked to me.

"Kevin…." She started weakly. "Help…" She finished, her eyes closing again. I gasped and picked her up into my arms. I stumbled with her light body out side. Nick and Joe were gone. Everyone was pretty much gone. I looked to see the car was still there. I looked at Lilly's limp body. I wasn't going to let Joe see this. Or her mom. I took her to the car and lay her in the back. I could let her rest at my apartment.

I drove to my place and took her inside quickly. I lay her on my bed and covered her with blankets and such. I made sure she was somewhat comfortable and left the door open to keep an eye on her. I took one of my extra blankets and lay down on my couch.

--

I woke in a start in the middle of the night to Lilly yelping. She was tossing around, almost having a spaz attach, but not. I held her down as her view darted. I sat down on the side of my bed and held her.

"Lilly?" I whispered to her, trying to get her attention. She froze and looked up to me.

"Kevin? I…" She burst into tears and fell into me.

"Lilly… what happened to you?" She continued to cry. I rubbed her back as she cried.

Joe's POV.

I looked up to Kevin, and I felt numb tears fall down my cheeks I honestly couldn't bring myself to admit to my brother that I let Lilly's body get raped. I continued to cry into Kevin's chest as the two of us sat there.

I didn't sleep that night. The memory of it all just kept replaying in my mind over and over. My skin burned and my heart was racing in terror. My entire lower half felt numb and violated, but the feeling of him inside of me wouldn't go away. I couldn't move. I could barely breath. I felt like the walls were closing in on me.

I looked up at my older brother. I sighed. I then looked around. I was in Kevin's apartment. Laying in his bed. He had been sleeping on the couch. He would do that for Lilly? That's… amazing.

"Lilly, you know I care about you, right?" He asked me. I nodded. "Your like a sister to me, and I would worry if something happened to you. Are you alright?" He looked at me with careful eyes, studying my face for answers.

"I… I think I was raped, Kevin." I whispered to him. He gasped.

"Oh my god… Lilly… I… I'm so sorry…" He said. I sighed.

"Kevin… I need to tell you something…" I said. I couldn't believe that I was going to do this.

"What's wrong?" I could feel a ball of nervousness forming in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm not Lilly." He furrowed his brow.

"Wait, what? How are you not Lilly?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. Her and I switched bodies a week or two ago. I just… I need your help…" I said slowly.

"Wait… if you aren't Lilly… who are you…" I sighed. I didn't want to have to tell him this.

"Joe…" He leaned back from me.

"Wait… Joe… Jonas?" I nodded. "Oh my god…" He looked at me with a shocked face. I sighed and slumped down into his bed farther. My entire body was aching. I looked up to Kevin, who was just looking at me.

"Kevin… Lilly is going to kill me for this…" I whispered. Kevin nodded.

"Probably." He said quietly. I felt my body start to go under. I was falling asleep. I saw Kevin notice it. "I think you should get some sleep. You've been through a lot tonight." He said. I nodded. "You can stay here for a while. Until you figure stuff out." He said smiling. I nodded. He stood up and turned off the light, making it so only the moonlight lit the room.

"Hey, Kev?" I started. He turned to me. "Thanks for this. For… everything." Kevin smiled nicely.

"What are brothers for?" He said smiling. I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

i feel bad for doing that to joe.

but...

i wanted something to happen.

what i had before was too... boring.


	8. Positive

--

Kevin's POV.

I woke up the next morning, still completely blown away by what had occurred in the previous night. Lilly was raped. Wait…. Lilly's body was raped. Joe was the one who experienced it…

Of course, it did make a lot of things make sense. Joe skateboarding, Lilly singing, Joe's sudden stage fright, Lilly's sudden comedy burst. It was obvious, but to strange to guess.

I stood up and walked over to my room where… Joe.… was sleeping. She…. Well, he was just laying there, quivering a bit, but sleeping. I walked to his side and rested my had on his shoulder. I nudged him a little and stirred. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Oh my god… Kevin… It was just a dream…" He whispered franticly.

"What was a dream?" I asked quietly.

"I dreamt that…. Lilly and I switched places… and then.. I got raped… and…" He said slowly. I sighed and nodded.

"It wasn't a dream, Joe." I said carefully. Joe sighed and took one hand out. He looked it over and sighed painfully.

"Oh, god…" He started. I sighed.

"Don't worry, Joe. You'll be ok." I said. I was trying desperately to calm him down.

--

About… 2 weeks later.

Lilly's POV.

I stood in Joe's house. I was waiting for Joe to come over, but he was very late. Suddenly, Miley burst through the door immediately coming up to me. She looked at me, her expression filled with rage.

"Joseph Jonas, I've delt with a lot of crap that you did to her, but if she is, I swear to god, I will rip out your hair and make you wish you were never born." She shouted. I shot her a confused look.

"Miley, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You do know you wear that purity ring for a reason, right?" She asked.

"Wait… you think… NO! I swear we didn't!" I shouted.

"Well then how is she pregnant!?" She shouted at me. I froze and felt my entire body go numb. Pregnant? I felt my throat closing up and my heart beat about thirty times faster.

"Miley, you had better be joking!!" I shouted.

"NO. I'm not. Joe, your such an ass." She snapped. I started to breath heavily, soon turning into me hyperventilating, then me realizing that I was pregnant, and then my headache getting worse.

"Joe, stop acting like an idiot and go see her!" She yelled. I stood up and put my hand on her shoulders, staring straight at her.

"Miley. Shut Up. Joe is pregnant. Not me." I said franticly.

"Joe, what the f--"

"I'm Lilly! Joe and I switched bodies!!" I screeched.

"Yeah, right jerk."

"I'm serious, Hannah Montana!" I defended. She went white.

"Oh my god…" She said. "Lilly?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"DUH! Miley, now Joe's pregnant in my body. Which kind of has three problems. One, its not Joe's kid, two, Joe's pregnant, and three… MY BODY IS PREGNANT!!" I squealed. I continued to hyperventilate and almost started crying. I suddenly stood up, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her out the door and stumbling back to my house. I was running. Fast. It was strange, because Joe could actually run really fast, and it made getting over to my house.

I bolted through the door and ran up the stairs to my room, only to find Joe sleeping in my bed quietly. I shook him violently and he woke staring at me terrified.

"Lilly… what the hell?" He spat angrily

"Joe…. How could you!! You said-- And… UJHG!" I said. He sat up and looked at me.

"Stop… Lilly… what's wrong?" Joe said quietly.

"Joe, Miley said…. That…" I said, trying to avoid the actual words.

"Miley said what?" He asked.

"Well…. You know how you've been kind of sick lately… and… you haven't been feeling well… and… well.."

"Well what?!"

"She thinks your pregnant." I said blatantly. Joe went white.

"Excuse me??" He shreiked.

"Joe, I swear, I will kill you if you got me pregnant." I snapped. Joe suddenly burst into tears. He fell back into my bed crying. "Joe… I…." I said.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly…. But… honestly… this wasn't my fault…" He said between sobs.

"How is this not your fault?!" I yelled.

"I'm just sorry…. I was raped!" He screamed. I gasped.

"Wait…. What? When?"

"At Tif's party… I don't rememeber what they looked like… or who they were but….it was this guy and he… forced me… and I…."

"OH my god… Joe… I… I'm pregnant…. And…."

"Lilly, _I'm_ pregnant!!" Joe cried out, and burst into tears. He started breathing heavily and sat down on my bed. "I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy! As in MALE! This isn't fair!! Lilly, FIX THIS!!" He snapped angrily glaring at me through his sobs. I sat down net to him and wrapped my arms around Joe's shaking body. Suddenly, Miley came through the door and looked at us.

"I…" She started.

"Miley?" Joe asked looking up at her.

"Um… Joe?" she asked him. Joe glanced to me and I nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered in a embarrassed voice.

"Oh my god… that means…"

"Joe's pregnant." I whispered.

"Well…. We won't be sure until you take a test, right?" Miley said in a helpful voice. I nodded. She took a small box from her bag. She handed it to me. I went into the bathroom with Joe and showed him what to do. He did as directed and we waited three minutes. It beeped loudly and I looked at it.

I almost started crying. Joe looked at me worried. I nodded to him. He burst into tears. I hugged him, trying desperatly not to cry myself.

--

I sat downstairs. I was laying on the Jonas' couch bored to death.

"JOSEPH!!" I heard Kevin yell.

"What." I asked.

"Guess where we're going to be for the next three months!!"

"Where."

"On a WORLD WIDE TOUR." He said I shot up and looked at him.

"What?" I yelled.

"A huge tour!!" My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. I have to call Joe." I whispered.

"What?" I jumped off the couch and ran up to Joe's room. I grabbed the cell phone off of the nightstand and dialed my cell phone number.

"_Hello?" _I heard Joe ask.

"JOE! THIS IS BAD! TERRIBLE!! I CAN'T DO THIS! JOE! HELP!" I yelled.

"_Lilly. Calm down. What is it?"_

"The Jonas Brothers are going on tour. For three months!!" I said. It was quiet for a long time. "Joe? You still…" I pulled the blankets of Joe's bed over my head and lay there.

"_I'm here."_

"Joe, I can't be you. I have no idea how to sing. I don't know any of your songs. Oh, And I have MAJOR stage fright."

"_I…. I have no idea how to get around this." _She sighed.

"What if I just tell your dad that I'm not you and I can't do it."

"_NO. We can't tell them!!"_

"I don't think there's any other way. I'm you! I think I'd faint if I tried singing in front of thousands of people."

"_Its always scary for me. But. You have to know, everyone there is there just for you. Like your own birthday party, but there's 300,000 fans there and you're performing." _She laughed.

"Joe. How are we going to fix this…"

"_I have no clue." _There was a pause. _"Oh, Lilly, I kinda have to go. Miley just got here and we're going out."_

"Joe, do you hear what you just said?"

"_Oh my god… UHG! I'm turning into a girl!!" _She yelled really loud.

"Bye, Joseph." I said.

"_Bye, Lils_." She said. I hung up the phone and pushed off my covers. I looked around the room and saw Nick leaning against the door. I jumped out of Joe's bed and looked to Nick.

"Hey…. Nick…"

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What the hell is with you saying you have stage fright. And can't sing. You'd faint? And tell me what?" He asked suspiciously.

"You heard that?"

"Who are you. And what have you done with Joseph!?" My jaw dropped.

"Um…I… well… I… have to call Joe now…" I said. Nick looked surprised. He was joking… I grabbed the phone and called Joe.

"_Lilly? Didn't I just hang up?..."_

"Nick was listening."

"_What!!"_

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was there! Joe, you have to come over now."

"_Oh… ok." _We hung up and I looked back to Nick.

"Joe's coming."

"Who are you?"

--

Joe's POV.

I walked into my bed room and saw Nick and Lilly standing there. Nick looked at me and burst out laughing. I walked over to him and punched him in the stomach. He fell down.

"Jesus Christ…You still pack a hard punch." Nick said, standing up from the blow.

"Leave me alone, Nick." I said.

"Wow. My brother is a girl. AHH! SO GOOD!!" Nick said. I held up my hand to punch him again, but Lilly grabbed it and held me back.

"Joe… Stop."

"Joseph Jonas is a girl… oh… wow." He said still laughing.

"Yeah. I am. Get over. Keep laughing if you want your teeth to be gone." I tried escaping Lilly's grasp, but since he was bigger than me, I failed.

"Oh, come on, Joe. That's not fair. I'm not allowed to hit a girl!" I tried to break free again, but I noticed that Lilly was now about to punch Nick. He gave him a hard blow in the lower stomach. He curled over and breathed slowly. "GOD! I was KIDDING!!" Nick yelled.

"I'm a girl. And it seems I punch harder than you. Now leave Joe alone!" Lilly yelled. Nick looked to me.

"Fine…" He stood up and walked to the door.

"Nick… where are you going?" Lilly asked.

"To tell Kevin. He's gonna love this." And with that Nick bolted down the hall to Kevin's room. Lilly and I ran after him. "Kevin! You'll never believe what happened to Joe!"

"What?"

"HE TURNED INTO A GIRL!" He yelled.

"Hilarious, Nick. Now, really. What happened?" Kevin is good at lying.

"Seriously!" Lilly and I came into the room.

"See, Nick. Joe's a guy." Kevin said pointing to Lilly.

"Not him. Her." He said pointing to me. I groaned and stepped toward him holding up my fist. Lilly held me back.

"See? Joe is the girl!" Nick yelled.

"Nick, stop being such a ass. Leave Joe alone." Lilly said. Nick just laughed. Kevin, thankfully didn't.

"Stop laughing! Its so not funny!" I yelled at Nick.

"Yeah, it really is that funny!" I groaned and burst out in tears. I ran to my room, Lilly following close behind. I slammed the door and locked it. Lilly couldn't get to me fast enough.

--

Lilly's POV.

I banged on the door of Joe's room.

"JOE! Come on! Come out of there!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL I'M A GUY AGAIN!!" Joe yelled. I banged on the door again. "NO!" Joe yelled again. Kevin and Nick came down the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"YOU JERK!" I yelled at them. "You couldn't just leave Joe alone? Girls overreact to everything, you know, hormones and all that and you decide to go and make fun of Joe? Especially in his state!" I said harshly. They glanced at each other then back to me.

"Well… when you put it like that…" Nick started

"You sound like a ignorant sexist pig who don't care about the fact that me and your brother are going through something really weird and unfamiliar and so beyond torturing. I'm a tiny, five foot tall, blonde **girl** normally. Joe is a tall **guy**! Do you really think this is hilarious to us!?" I yelled at them.

"We're sorry, ok? You don't have to yell…" Nick said.

"I'm only yelling because you are a sophomoric jerk don't get how terrible this is and you can't get the fact through your thick scull!" I turned back to Joe's door and banged it with a fist again.

"JOE! Open the door!" I yelled.

"NO! NOT UNTIL I'M A GUY!"

"Joe, we don't have time for this!" I yelled. I turned to Kevin and Nick

"Do either of you have a pin?" They shook their heads. I rustled through my pocket and found a paper clip. I quickly unlocked the door. It swung open to Joe's surprised face. I held up the deformed paper clip. I pointed into the door for Kevin and Nick to go in. They did quickly.

"We're really sorry, Joe. We we're jerks." Kevin said.

"Yes. You are Jerks." Joe said in a baby voice. "And since you made fun of me for something that's not in my control, you shall pay." Joe laughed evily and slumped down into the covers of the bed.

"That's so weird though, dude." Nick said.

"Imagine how I feel." Joe whined.

"But…. Your like.. A girl. Like… A pretty girl." Nick said. "Ew… why does Joe get to be pretty…" Joe made a annoyed face.

"That's disgusting, Nicholas. One, she's my girlfriend. Two, EW! I'm in the body!" Joe said. Nick shrugged.

"Excuse you." I said. "Nick, please stop hitting on me, ok? I don't think Hannah will like that." I crossed my arms and stood in a girly fashion.

"Lilly!" Joe yelled at me. I stood up straight.

"Sorry…" Nick and Kevin started laughing again. I threw one of my shoes on them. They stopped.

"Wait a second. Lilly... what you said earlier... what do you mean, 'His state'?" Kevin asked.

* * *

Ok, really long chapter.

I know.

but...

meh.

i dunno.

i felt like it.

any comments?


	9. Crash Boom

i'm sorry.

i'm kind of starting to hate this story.

meh.

* * *

Joe's POV.

I sighed.

"Come here, Kev." I said. He nodded and came to my side.

"What does she mean?" He asked.

"You remember Tif's party."

"Oh…. That…"

"Well…" I started. I sighed. I honestly couldn't bring myself to say it. "Kevin, I was raped. He… he wasn't _safe_." I whispered. Kevin's eyes shot to the size of baseballs and he gasped.

"What?!" He turned to Lilly who looked at him nervously. "Lilly…. Your… Oh my god…" He turned back to me. "Way to go, idiot!!" He shouted at me. He stomped off in anger. I sighed.

"What's going on!?" Nick asked, see as he was standing far enough away not to hear what I said.

"Nick, I'm pregnant." I said. His eyes widened as well.

"Your…"

"I, Joe Jonas, am pregnant. Get used to it." I snapped. He turned to Lilly and raised one eyebrow.

'You two…" He asked. We both shook our heads.

"Nope. Not us." She said. Nick turned back to me.

"So…. Wait… huh?"

"Tif's party sucked a lot." I said simply. Nick just stood there frozen looking at me. He didn't speak, and he didn't move.

"Um…." He tried saying. This sucks.

* * *

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING THIS." Lilly yelled, throwing down my song book, giving up for the forth time. He fell into the couch.

"Lilly, you have to!" Kevin said.

"I have no talent.. Its not possible!"

"Lils. Calm down. You do have talent. You'll be fine. You still do have my voice." I said reassuring her.

"SO! You saw what you did with my voice. You have to know how to sing to sing well."

"That's not true. I can't sing. I just sing along." Kevin said. I glared at him. He could sing, he just hated singing.

"Lilly, It not that hard. Just like that one day when we did 'Take a Breath?" Lilly sighed. Then nodded.

* * *

**I watched as my body crashed to the ground. Dramatically, the entire crowd gasped. Lilly fell. Hard. On his head. He did a face plant into the stage, and now wasn't moving. Nick, Kevin and I ran to the lifeless body as quickly as possible. Lilly was out…**


	10. Its My Fault

i'm sorry this is so short.

i'll update more later today.

love ya,

livi

* * *

I sat in the waiting room. Nick sat next to me. Kevin was talking to the doctor.

"Hey, Nick…" I started.

"Yeah, Dude?"

"What if Lilly dies?" Nick was silent. "What if Lilly dies as me, and I'm stuck as her forever?" I said on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Joe. Lilly is going to be fine. You'll see." He put a arm around me and comforted me, which would have been really awkward if I wasn't so upset.

"I'm serious, Nick. What would you guys do about the band? What would I do? About Lilly's family, and friends, and her baby… and everything… OH my godd…" By now I broke down and started crying. Nick was trying to make me stop, cooing me as best he could for the shy person he is with girls. I guessed the fact that I was really his brother helped with that.

"Joe… no. you'll be fine… don't worry. Its ok. Its ok." He said. I could see him awkwardly trying to comfort me, but it didn't work very well. I hugged him. He was ok with it.

Kevin came into the room.

"Doc says we can see him." Kevin said. I stood up as fast as possible and Kevin led me and Nick to Lilly's room. We entered to see my unconscious body hooked up to numerous tubes and machines. I burst into tears when I saw Lilly. I hugged Kevin.

"Oh my god… this is all my fault…" I said slumping into a empty chair.

"Its not your fault, Joe. Its not your fault." Kevin said.

"Stop saying that. It is my fault. I made Lilly do this. We could have pushed back the tour until we fixed this. This is my fault. Everything is! Its my fault Lilly's pregnant. Its my fault that she's like this. I'm such a screw up!" I cupped my head in my hands and sighed. I felt someone rub my back. I sighed. I sat up and looked at Lilly again. He looked dead. I felt terrible about everything. I stood up and went to Lilly's side. I took his hand and sighed. I looked to Nick and Kevin, and they nodded and left the room. I looked back to Lilly.

"I'm sorry. About everything I made you do. Bout everything I put you through. About making you do this… I'm such a jerk, and I wish I could be the one in this hospital bed, instead of you. I wish you would have at least been yourself."


	11. You And Me

Hello there.

Its Josh.

Livi's in the hospital again, but unfortunately, its not for chemo. This morning, she collapsed at my house, and had to be rushed to the hospital. She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say she'll probably wake soon. Also unfortunate is that they have this new rule for the ICU that you can't have electronics in the rooms, so Liv can't use her computer.

Lots of reviews would be a great thing to wake up to.

-Josh.

* * *

I woke slowly. I expected to feel terrible pain, and discomfort. I didn't I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't in a hospital bed. I was in a waiting room? Wait… what? I looked around and saw Kevin and Nick sitting near me. I shook Kevin. He woke in a start.

"Uhg… what's wrong?" He asked.

"Kevin, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. Have you heard anything on Lilly?" I looked at him.

"What? Kevin, I'm Lilly…" He looked at me surprised. "Where's Joe?" He was speechless for a second.

"I think you should see Joe yourself. I don't know how to explain this to you otherwise." He took my hand and led me down the hall where we entered a hospital room. I expected to see my body in the hospital bed, explaining where Joe was. But to my surprise, in the bed was Joe.

Joe Jonas, body and all.

"What?" I asked. I looked to Kevin. I looked at my hands and legs. Small and pale? Girl's legs. I took a piece of hair and looked at it. It was long and blonde and straight. I gasped. I snapped to Kevin. "Oh my god…" I started. I hugged him. Then looked to Joe. He looked so helpless. Tubes protruding from his chest and arms. IV and heart monitors. "Kevin, what happened?"

"You tried to do a round off as Joe onstage. You fell and hit your head. Joe's body hasn't woken up yet." He said. I gasped.

"So this is my fault… I did this to Joe…" I started to cry.

"Not more crying…" Kevin whined

"I'm a girl. I'm allowed to cry." I said with a single laugh. Nick walked into the room. He looked at Kevin and I.

"What's going on?"

"I'm myself again!" I almost yelled. Nick looked at me confused. "I'm Lilly!!" I said. He gasped and I hugged him.

"What about… Joe…" Nick asked. All three of us looked to Joe's lifeless body.

"Oh my god." I said. I started to cry again. Kevin led me out of Joe's hospital room and sat me down in the waiting room I had woken up in. He kneeled to my view.

"Lilly, why don't you go home and get some sleep. I'll call you when Joe wakes up."

"No… no… I should be here."

"No, Lilly. You've been through a lot, and you should go home for a little while. Go. Talk to Miley, have some food, sleep some. For the baby. You need rest. I'll call you in the morning." I didn't want to fight back.

"Do you think you can give me a ride?" He smiled and nodded.

--

I fell asleep on my couch at home that night. I woke to the doorbell ringing. I shot up and answered it. Miley.

"Joe?! Oh my god! Where have you been for the past few days!" She cried out. I sighed.

"I'm not Joe."

"What?"

"I'm Lilly. We switched back…" She grinned at me. She got up and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy… you guys are back in your own skin! How's Joe?

"Hospital." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Hospital? What?"

"I fell. We switched back. He's unconscious." I said coldly.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"I was onstage. I fell and hit my head… Joe's dealing with it."

"Lils, I know he got your body pregnant, but really, don't you think that this is a little much for revenge?"

"Miley, I didn't do it on purpose!" I heard my cell phone ring. I answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Lilly, Its Kevin. You need to get to the hospital."

"Did Joe wake up?"

"No. He's getting worse."

--

I rushed into Joe's hospital room where Kevin and Nick were waiting for me. I looked to Joe. He looked even sicklier and paler than ever, and the heart monitors around him mocked me. There was tubes leading into his nose for breathing. I turned to Kevin.

"What happened?"

"They don't even know. He just… stopped breathing." I turned back to Joe. I walked to his side and held his hand. I squeezed it.

"Joe… I'm sorry for this…" I whispered to him. "No matter what your brothers say… it is my fault. It was funny when we were just joking around and you said, don't break me. I guess I broke you. I'm so sorry, Joe…." I said. I rested my head in his side.

Suddenly, I felt his hand squeeze back. I shot up and looked to him. He moved.

"Uhg…. Why do I hurt so bad….." He whispered, his eyes still closed.

"JOE?!" I asked. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He glanced to Kevin and Nick who had surprised look on their faces.

"Joe… your awake!" Kevin said.

"Yeah… why am I here? How's Lilly!?" He asked urgently. I squeezed his hand and he looked to me. He jumped when he saw my face. "What the--!" He started, pulling his hand from mine.

"Joe… we're back to normal…" I said. He looked at his arms, turning them over.

"I'm… I'm a guy!" He almost screamed with glee. Kevin and Nick laughed. "Oh my god… I'm a guy… and… you're a girl! Lilly is a girl!" He said. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Joe. I normally am a girl." Joe smirked.

"_Yeah, but I ..well… I haven't seen you as a girl in a while …"_He said in my head. I looked at him surprised.

"Oh my god… you just…" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"_Now we're normal." _He whispered in my head.

"_I think I might love you, Joe." _I said in his. He grinned.

"_That would be totally fortunate… cause… I love you too…" _He said back.

"You know, when you guys stare at each other like that… it's a little creepy…" Kevin said. I turned to him

"Mind reading, Kev." I said. He made a confused look.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Comes with the whole… 'Your me!' thing." Joe said.

"So you guys can really like… read each other's minds?" Joe and I nodded. "Weird…"

"Yeah. Well… so is everything that's happened for the past few weeks." I said. Everyone in the hospital room laughed.

"_Lilly, I'm sorry. For…everything." _Joe whispered in my head. I nodded.

"_Well, your going to be helping me with this. You can't get out of it. You did it to me." _I said to him in a mocking tone, which is weird when its just in your head.

I gasped and looked to Joe. "I just remembered something…" I said.

"What?" He asked. I stood up and leaned over him. I placed my lips on his and we kissed. I pulled back from him and smiled. He gave me a curious smile.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that…" I said. Joe grinned.

"Same. Kissing myself isn't that great. Kissing you? Much better." He said. I kissed him again.

"I guess we should tell a doctor that Joe's awake…" Nick started.

"Probably." Kevin said. The two left the room and I sat down in the chair next to Joe.

"You know the one thing I realized when I was you?" He asked.

"What?"

"I really like being a guy." I giggled at his reponce.

"Yeah, I really didn't like being a guy." I said. He nodded.

"I'm glad." he said laughing. "Cause that was just a loan."


	12. Not ME!

gah.

more switching.

livi's computer crashed.

she sends her love!

-emilie

* * *

Nick's POV.

I stirred quietly in my bed. I smiled to myself as I thought of the first thing that came to mind. Miley. I sighed. I opened my eyes and sat up.

What?

Three things I noticed.

1. I'm not in my room.

2. I'm not feeling well.

3. There's someone sharing this bed with me.

I looked over and saw a blonde girls sleeping next to me. Lilly. I gasped and quickly stood up. She stirred and looked at me. Her eyes suddenly widened.

Kevin's POV.

I looked directly at Joe. Why was he in my bed?

"Joe, what are you doing here--" I clapped a hand over my mouth as I heard the high, girlie voice squeak out my words. I looked at him.

"Joe? Lilly, I'm not Joe…" He said. Excuse me? Did he just….

"Well, who are you!? You look like Joe." I snapped, still weirded out by my voice. I'll figure that out later.

"I do?!" He squeaked. He turned to the mirror and gasped. He turned to me. "I'm not Joe!!"

"….What?"

"Lilly, I swear. I'm Nick…. Joe and I must have switched bodies…" I gasped.

"Why do you keep calling me Lilly?"

--

Joe's POV.

I woke to someone screaming. I recognized it as Lilly and shot up. I ignored my surroundings and ran towards the scream. I came to one of the rooms in our house and saw Lilly standing at the foot of our bed looking into the mirror.

"Lilly, what's wrong!?" I asked impatiently. She looked at me and gasped.

"Who are you and why are you in my body!?" She squeaked. I looked at her.

"Excuse me?!"

"You aren't Kevin. I AM!" She squealed. I gasped. I looked to the mirror and gasped harsher. Kevin stood where I was. I lifted my hand to my face and so did he. I gaped at it.

Shit.

I'm Kevin.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I spun around. Me?! I gasped.

"Who are you!?" I snapped at myself.

"Nick." He said annoyed.

"Ok, so obviously none of us are ourselves…" Lilly….or…Kevin said.

"Lemme get this straight. Nick is Me… I'm Kevin and Kevin's Lilly. So… who's Nick?!" I said franticly. We all looked at each other and screamed. We ran into Nick's room and saw his body sleeping. I looked to my brothers and shrugged.

"Should we…" Kevin asked quietly.

"You do it." Nick said to me.

"No. You. You look like me. If its Lilly, she'll be calmer."

"I don't care!! I'm not waking your girlfriend in my body!" Nick squealed.

"Uhg. Just wake her up!" Kevin insisted. I sighed. I kneeled down to Lilly's side and sighed. I shook her and she sighed. She buried her head into the pillow and groaned.

"Go away…" She whined. I shook her again. "No… Joe… Let me sleep…" She whispered dazedly.

"Lilly, you have to get up. Its important." I said sternly. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She gave me a confused look.

"Kevin…?" She asked.

"No. Lilly… somethings going on." I said.

"What's wrong? Where's Joe?" I bit my lip and sighed. I looked to her warily.

"I am Joe."

"Excuse me?!" She squeaked. I saw Nick wince at her misuse of his high voice.

"I swear. But… see…. Its not just me. Kevin, Nick and I…"

"All three of you!?" She asked loudly.

"And… you." I said. Her eyes widened.

"….Please tell me your joking……." I shook my head. She sat up and looked at Kevin and Nick.

"So…. I'm…"

"Me." Nick said quietly.

"And you are?"

"…Well, Nick, obviously." He snapped. I looked at him. "What?! I'm the only one she can't see…therefore who else would she be!?" He spat.

Lilly groaned.

"NO!" She screamed. I sighed.

"Lilly…"

"NO!…. no… no. no…no…no…no…no…no. I HATE THIS!!" She screamed. I sighed.

"Lilly…"

"No. This isn't fair!!" I took her hand and sighed.

"Lilly, stop." I said quietly. She looked to me warily.

"I just want to be myself. I'm already pregnant. I can't deal with this right now…" She whimpered. I heard a gasp from behind us. We all turned to Kevin who had gone completely white.

"Does that mean… I'm…"


	13. This Sucks

Hey!

An update. ONly updating three stories at the moment, but its just cause I didn't get much writing done today.

Previously stated in other stories, but since some people don't read all my stories, I'll repeat it.

Livi stuff; So, some people don't exactly know what's going on. Livi passed away on June 19 from leukemia. I didn't exactly want to put it in chapters, because to be honest, it hurt to much. Livi was my best friend, and I lost her... and its just, I dunno. It's hard.

Emilie stuff; Hi. My name is Emilie. I'm 14, and I'll be writing for you from now on. I like Aussie kids, cute boys, reading long books and writing. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking over Livi's account, but she asked me to. I've been writing part time for this account for a year. I hope you guys like my writing.

Woo.

Please, Please, Please, Please review. Seriously, I'd love you so much if you did.

Um... yeah. Bysies.

-EMilie

* * *

Everyone in the room had gone silent. I buried my head in my, Nick's, my, oh, whatever…the hands attached to the body I sat in. Kevin whimpered and sat down on the ground, pull his, my, his, uhg, his knees to his chest. Bleh, this is annoying. I suppose the eye is of the beholder. In this case, literally. Joe looked to me warily. Nick just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"This is a mess!" He shouted. "We have a tour coming up! This can't happen now!!" Nick cried out. He kicked the wall in anger. Joe turned to Nick and glared at him.

"How the fuck to you think we felt!?" He snapped.

"That isn't important right now, Joe! Lilly can't play guitar! You don't know half of the guitar Kevin does! What are we supposed to do? Just bring Kevin onstage to play as Lilly? You just sing, and I'll play guitar?" Nick shouted back.

"Stop YELLING!" I ordered, standing up. "The both of you need to just shut up, right now!" I sighed and moved over towards Kevin. I kneeled down and looked at him. "Kevin, how's your stomach?" I asked, seriously. He looked to me anxiously. He shrugged.

"Ok, I guess." He whispered. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, it won't be in a while. You need to get back to sleep, or you'll start puking." I said, knowingly.

"What? OH, god…" He groaned.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, I really am, but when you wake up, a little bit after, the baby wakes up sort of, and well, it knocks your insides around. I really think you should get to sleep before that happens." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"Actually, I think we all should go to bed. We can deal with this in the morning." I said, turning to Nick and Joe. They both sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Where are we supposed to sleep, though?" Nick asked.

"Nick, you sleep here. Joe, you got to Kevin's room, and Kevin can sleep in Joe's room. I'll sleep on the floor there incase he needs anything."

"But--" Nick started.

"The only but your getting is yours, and its to bed!" I shouted. Nick scoffed and quickly sat down on the bed. I looked to Joe and he sighed.

"God, I hate this." he mumbled. I quickly grabbed his shoulder and leaned up to his ear.

"Wait in the hall. We should talk." I whispered. He nodded and walked out. Kevin and Nick looked at me funny.

"You guys know you can't kiss, right?" Nick asked, annoyed. I glared at him.

"Bed. Now!" I said. I walked out, Kevin following me. He went into Joe's room and lay down under the covers. He looked at me as I took one of the pillows from the bed that Joe and I previously shared.

"Lilly, I'm sorry about this."

"It's ok, Kevin. I'm sorry you have to go through this, I am."

"Joe should be the one going through it. He's the one who got you…" he trailed off and sunk into the bed.

"Goodnight, Kevin." I said quietly. He nodded and shut his eyes. I sighed and walked out into the hall where Joe was waiting. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I cannot believe this."

"You! I'm NICK! I mean, Honestly, Joe, its one thing to be you, but… eugh…" I grimaced and shook myself. Joe looked at me.

"Please don't… do anything to him." He whispered painfully.

"Joe, I'd never do that to you, I swear. I don't like Nick like that. He's a good friend, but… bleh. I liked you." Joe smiled for a second and moved a little closer to me. I sighed and took a step back. He looked at me regretfully.

"I don't want to kiss Kevin." I said quietly.

"_I _don't want to kiss my brother." Joe said, sighing annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "…I want to hold you, Lilly…" He whispered, shutting his eyes.

"I know, Joe. I want to be with you too, but… physically, we're brothers now, and…" my voice trailed off. "We can't."

"I know… but…" he sighed. "Just one kiss. No touching, or holding hands or… whatever, just a kiss. With our eyes closed. Can't we do that?" He asked, pleadingly. I sighed.

"Touching nowhere but the lips?" I asked nervously, frowning a bit. He nodded. "I guess." He nodded, and we both shut our eyes. He kissed me gently, and moved a bit closer. When the kiss broke, neither of us opened our eyes. I moved closer and kissed him a little teeny bit deeper. He touched his hand to mine, and I let him. He moved even closer, and held my hand. I took his other hand, and we continued kissing. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me toward him by my lower back. I pulled at his lower lip with my teeth, and smiled as we continued kissing. He pulled into me, and I set my arms around his shoulders.

"KEVIN AND NICHOLAS, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" I quickly pulled away from him and opened my eyes to see Mrs. Jonas standing in the hallway staring at us terrified.

"Mom, its not what it looks like, I swear!" Joe said quickly.

"It looks like my sons…" She trailed off.

"Mom, I'm not Kevin, and that's not Nick."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true Mrs. Jonas. I'm not… I'm Lilly. He's Joe." I said quietly, in as much of a Lilly-ish voice I could muster. She looked at us in disbelief.

"Right."

"Mom, please believe me… You know Kevin and Nick would never… well… make out. We were both just really upset about this, cause… the switched thing is really recent, and…" Joe rambled.

"So that was the shouting?" She asked. We both nodded quickly.

"Nick was freaking out because of the tour." Joe said quietly. "I was trying to get him to calm down." Mrs. Jonas folded her arms over her chest. She sighed.

"Just… go to bed. Wait, Lilly, why are you here still, anyway?" She asked. I looked to Joe nervously.

"I'll tell you later Mom. Lilly's… going through something and I let her crash here. Then this happened, and… well…" Mrs. Jonas nodded slightly.

"Go to sleep. We can deal with this in the morning, but… Please, Joe, if your going to kiss, do it in private, where nobody will see you. I understand you two are in love, and you're going through something, but I don't want Frankie traumatized by this." Joe and I nodded, and Mrs. Jonas disappeared after saying goodnight. I looked to Joe and sighed.

"I guess we went a little too far." I said quietly.

"Yeah. I guess."

"We should go to bed." I said quietly. "Goodnight, Joe." I said quietly, giving him a pained smile. He frowned.

"This sucks." He mumbled, walking toward Kevin's room. I sighed and went back into Joe's room. When I looked to Kevin, He was sitting up straight staring at me.

"What was that?" he asked, in a harsh hushed tone.

"What?" I asked, confused, wondering if he saw us, or heard us, or heard his mom, or…

"I heard Mom talking."

"She woke up from Joe and Nick's shouting. She was checking to make sure we were ok. Go to sleep, Kevin."

"But… but… why were you guys talking so fast? And so much? You guys sounded scared…"

"Go to sleep, Kevin." I said quietly, lying down on the floor and pulling the blanket I sighed.

I officially hate whoever is doing this to us.


	14. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
